


Ritual

by allfireburns



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, POV Third Person, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-08
Updated: 2009-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their pre-show rituals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ritual

Everyone has their pre-show rituals. Casey starts getting pumped up, and encouraging everyone else to do likewise. Dan annoys Casey. Dana runs neurotic last-minute checks in the control room. Isaac has a double Chivas on the rocks.

Natalie pounces on Dan, winds her arms around his neck while he's sitting at the anchor desk and kisses his cheek, until Casey rolls his eyes, Dana orders her to get back to the control room at some point before the show starts, and Natalie bounces off with a whispered promise about white dress shirts and heels no one but Dan wants to hear.


End file.
